TJ fears time at miss Maura
by lonewolf 83
Summary: T.J, get's a surprise at miss Maura her place
1. Chapter 1

T.J. was not happy that he had to go to miss Maura. Miss Maura tried but she was boring unlike aunt Jane. There would be many animal shows in the future.

'Hello TJ' said miss Maura when she opened the door.

While being led inside miss Maura asked 'How far is your homework?'

'it is done." Replied TJ fearing the animal movies

'Well good boy's deserve a reward don't they

T.J. stepped back and asked 'Miss Maura you aren't like that?'

Miss Maura smiled. 'Smart boy. But no you are way too small for me except for cuddles and giving back'

T.J. giggled at the reply

'but since you have been a good boy a reward is in place. Don't tell your aunt I never hear the end of it'

Putting the young boy on the couch while he protested he could get on the couch himself.

Miss Maura put a dvd in before sitting beside T.J

Five four three two one. Thunderbirds are go.

T.J. loved the show. It wasn't a cartoon but it was fun. They were like aunt Jane

'Miss Maura did you watch this as a kid?' asked the boy.

'yes along with captain Scarlet.' Replied miss Maura.

Unknowing to the both of them a certain aunt sneaked up to them.

A certain aunt also placed herself on the couch.

'So what are we watching? Maura kiddy shows? I expected something educational. Miss Maura blushed at aunt Jane her words.

T.J. giggled again.

The three of them watched the other episodes on the dvd.

When his father came T.J. j was sad to leave. He had so much fun.

'can we watch more another time.' The small boy asked

'of course sweetheart.' Miss Maura said.

The next day Angela could barely contain her laughter when she saw Maura evading her daughter

Korsak caught on and started to laugh when Maura came in.

'had some fun?' he asked Jane

'Not a word Jane." Jane smirked and replied

'of course milady.'


	2. another part

T.J. found his classmates bully's.

There was a new girl and the teacher told them she was from the Netherlands.

The way the teacher said it made it sound icky.

The girl spoke in heavily barely passing English. And miss Jones was mean to her for it

At the playground while the other children played she sat at the side.

T.J. had tried to get her in the games that were being played.

The girl had refused before smiling at him.

When in class none of the other children wanted to pair up with her so T.J. did

When school went out they were send home with homework they needed to work on with a classmate. T.J. had asked Sanne to work with him she said yes. Her aunt had agreed to let them be at miss Maura.

Working at the table of miss Maura T.J. looked at Sanne working at her worksheet she had smiled. While he hated his worksheet.

Sanne had loved Bass. The tortoise had been indulged in quite some petting.

When the bell rang Sanne flinched.

When miss Maura opened the door a large beefy man stood there

'I am here to pick up Sanne' the man said. 'I hope she hasn't been a problem

'No, she has been a delight.' miss Maura said.

'as she should be. I am her uncle her parents regrettably passed away.'

'T.J. did not like the look on Sanne her face when she left.

The next day at school Sanne had a black eye

'I how you say it fell from the stairs.' She told T.J.

T.J. did not believe her for a bit.

That evening T.J. got a hand on his dad's phone

Finding a name on it he dialled it.

' Hey Tommy why are you calling?

'sorry for calling aunty Jane.'

'Squirt is your dad being dumb again?'

'No, It is my friend Sanne she has a black eye and claimed to have fallen down the stairs. She flinched at miss Maura when her uncle came to pick her up.''

'I see. can I meet her?'

'I think I can find a way.' T.J replied

The next day another assignment that should be worked on by fellow classmates was given out. T.J. offered to work with Sanne again.

When they arrived at miss Maura the woman gasped when she saw the girl her eye.

'What happened?' exclaimed miss Maura.

"Fell down the stairs.' Sanne replied while petting Bass.

'Kiddo I think you are lying through your teeth.' Said a new voice.

Looking up Sanne saw another woman standing

.'I have been a good girl.' She said.

'A good girl doesn't lie.' Aunt Jane said.

The girl started to cry. Please. 'Don't hurt them!''

Aunt Jane knelt down and took the girl in her arms

'Sweetie what they did is not allowed.'

When T.J. came to miss Maura he saw Sanne sitting on the couch

Miss Maura smiled at the boy he smiled back.

'I got a new resident. Miss Maura said before placing him beside Sanne

From the television came a sound that made exclaim Sanne Five, four, three, two, one.'

Sanne slipped an arm around T.J.'

From the kitchen Jane smiled when Maura saw her she raised an eyebrow.

'Puppy love.' Jane said.

'But they aren't puppies' exclaimed Maura.

 **Twenty years later**

Detective T.J. Rizzoli .arrived on a crime scene. Seeing the woman checking over the body he started to smile while walking over to her

'Any details?'

"No facts yet honey.'. Replied Sanne

'We are on duty.'

'But.'

'No buts. You know the rules sweety. 'No sweet talking. Otherwise the patrol crew will get embarrassed '

'for that you are going to be an resident of the couch.'

The patrol men and women surrounding the crime scene started to laugh.

Their medical examiner and their detective where one sweet couple.


End file.
